


Ghosty Bois Inc.

by DispareBoi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Ghosty Bois Inc., Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc.
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Found Family, L'cast, Other, sbi, tommy is to confused to understand wilbur, wilbur has trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispareBoi/pseuds/DispareBoi
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are 2 normal teenagers for the summer in a not-so-normal house. When they start hearing an ominous guitar being played in the night, and seeing figures they don't recondgise, what will they do, and can they not make the same mistake as the previous owners?Because my last account I posted this on was accidentally deleted, I made a new one and am re-posting. Enjoy!
Relationships: my god to many, platonic only
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Ghosty Bois Inc. AU TheChannelWithoutaName (Wolfy) made! Follow them on their socials, and sub to them on youtube!

Hi there! Quick thing before we go in. If you think you saw this before and seems really familiar, you probably have! I had an account, but was accidentally deleted. I decided to make a new one and re-post my work. In a matter of days, all my work will be up and maybe new chapters will be added.

Thank you for understanding and reading!

-Dispy


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for why the house burned down.

Wilbur was chilling in his room, playing around with new melodies on his guitar. It was a crisp fall evening, the sun beginning to set. He decided to set some candles for mood lighting, then continued vibing. His eye lids grew heavy, and he drifted asleep.  
𝘐𝘴 𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳.  
Wilbur woke up to heavy smoke, flames licking the walls. It seems one of the candles set a curtain on fire, and on chaos went from there. He started wheezing, coughing, the smoke filling his lungs. He went to the door, falling to his knees, the coughing making him weak. The metal knob was hot, but just enough to try and turn in.  
ᴵᵗ ʷᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵇᵘᵈᵍᵉ  
The fire seemed to have fused the door shut. Wilbur started yelling for Phil and Techno.  
"H-help!" he kept coughing  
\-----  
Techno was in his room, browsing his many book titles until he found his personal favorite, ˢᵘⁿ ᵀᶻᵘ'ˢ ᴬʳᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵂᵃʳ. Techno smelled smoke.  
𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵...  
Techno walked from his room to hear wheezes and attempts at screaming for help at Wilbur's door. Smoke wafted through the crevice under his door.  
"Tech- ᶜᵒᵘᵍʰ Phil?"  
"I'm here, Wil! Don't worry, i'm gonna get you out!" Techno hollared to Wilbur, hoping he could hear him. He started running up against the door, trying to get it down. But it wouldn't budge...  
\-----  
Wilbur was at his door, flames drawing closer with every second.  
ᵀʰᵘⁿᵏ. ᵀʰᵘⁿᵏ.  
Someone was trying to get in. Wilbur screeched, clawing at the door, as the fire consumed him, burning him alive. And only to late was Technoblade as he burst in, finding himself in a flame covered room, stepping on his brother's corpse. Like a teenager finally being un-grounded, the fire seemingly flew from the room, quickly consuming the house in it's flames. Techno watched as this house, the one that he had made so many memories in, engulf with flames.  
ᶠᵘᶜᵏ ᵗʰⁱˢ, ᴵ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵒᵘᵗ  
\-----  
Phil was out in his garden by the side of the house when he saw flames through the window. Smoke wafted through the open window, and Phil ran in.  
"Techno! Wilbur! Where are you?" he yelled in the house. He saw a bit of pink near the stairs. He rushed towards it to meet a fleeing Technoblade  
"Thank god you're ok! But where's Wilbur!?"  
"I'll tell you when we get outside" said Techno in a bit more monotone voice then usual  
"I'm not leaving your brother in a burning house! I'm going to find him, you get to safety" Phil brushed by Techno and tried to dodge flames here and there, searching for his son.  
"Wilbur! If you can hear me, hollar!"  
\------  
That was the last Techno saw of his family when alive. Phil was already up the stairs, if he went up there, he'd meet the same fate as Wil, so he decided to make a beeline for the front door.  
ˢⁿᵃᵖ.  
He looked above him, as wood structuring blazing with flames toppled down on him. There was a quick shriek, then he went silent...  
\-----  
Phil was frantically looking around. He heard a snap, followed by a quick shriek, then only the roaring flames could be heard. The flames cornered him, forcing him to accept his fate. He slunked down in the corner, taking off his hat and holding it close to his chest. He closed his eyes as the flames consumed him.

  
  



	3. Meanwhile, in the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo plan

Meanwhile, in the city, not to far off, lived two boys, nothing being able to break their bond. They were chilling together at the blond one's house.  
Tommy was at his desk, wrinkling his nose at some homework "This work is absolute shit! I don't understand why we get **double** the work on the last week of school!" he exclaimed, leaning back in his chair with frustration.  
"It's just a few more days of work, school will be over before you know it!" said Tubbo, laying on his bed.  
"Hey, do you have anything planned for summer, we should try and get a vacation house and stay there for the summer." Tommy suggested.  
"Ooh! Funny you say that, I was browsing vaction homes earlier, and I found this nice one! It's in a forest, but not at all a long walk from a small town, called L'manberg!"  
"Phsycic Tubbo confirmed. But that sounds like a good place, try and book it. It'll be a nice change of scenery."  
"Alright! Odd, no one has tried to book it, I wonder why, It seems like such a nice house with beautiful- Tommy! There's a garden with a bee's nest to far off!" Tubbo went up to Tommy and shook his shoulders "We could make honeyyyyyy!!"  
They both laughed, until Tommy interupted  
"I think I should finish this shit ton of work, and we have to pack! I'll see you on Friday, meet at the bus station."  
And with that, Tubbo waved good bye to Tommy as he exited his house.  
\-----  
After a lot of coordinating, Tubbo convinced his dad to drive down and drop off all the heavy stuff the day before, so they wouldn't have to lug everything with them on the bus. Tubbo was waiting at the bus stop for Tommy. They bareley had time to talk before the bus had arrived. They dragged what they brought with them onto the bus, and started their descent to L'manberg.


	4. Welcome to L'manberg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys make their way to L'manberg, only to be met withh odd behavior when they mention the house

It was around 9:00 pm when the boys got on the bus, and around 10:00 am when they reached L'manberg. They headed off the bus and surveryed their surroundings.  
"I'm hungry, can we get some food?" whined Tommy. Almost on queue, Tubbo pointed to a diner on the map at the bus station.  
"Let's go" Tubbo responded with, and they made their way.  
 _Seat yourself, and wait for server_  
Said a piece of paper taped to some stand at the doorway. Tommy and Tubbo sat at a booth. Maybe it was just them, but it felt like an hour before a waiter came over.   
"Hello! Welcome to the L'din- Wait a minute, I haven't seen you guys around, are you new?" asked the waiter.  
"Yeah! We booked a vacation house-" Tubbo looked at the waiter's name tag "-Eret."  
Eret handed them menus "Where are you guys staying? Oh- and I get you guys started with anything, perhaps a water of coffee, cinnamon roll?"  
Tommy licked his lips at the sound of food "Two cinnamon rolls, and a hot chocolate."  
"Actually, i'm good tommy, I don't want a cinnamon rol-"  
"I didn't say I was ordering for you"  
"Oh! Hehe" Tubbo laughed a bit "Can I just get some eggs? I don't know if this would count as being in the town, but we're staying in this house in the forest."  
Eret visibly grew uncomfortable "That house? Good luck!" and before any questions could be asked, Eret went to the counter and put in the orders. The boys just shrugged off the weird response, and waited for their food to come.  
\-----  
After paying and eating, Tubbo and Tommy made their descent across the sidewalk. As soon as someone neared, they asked them for directions to the house  
"Oh, if you keep walking, you'll see a rough dirt road veering towards the right, follow it and you'll find the house. God have mercy on you" and the man with a clip on fox tail and fox ear headband walked off  
 _Furry_  
Tommy thought to himself.  
\-----  
The two brits approached the house. It looked like it was in good condition, like someone was taking care of it. They entered the house, and not to far before them were some chairs, a sofa, coffee table, and a large TV.  
"This is amazing!" Tommy exclaimed, looking around the first floor. They explored for a bit. To their left there was a kitchen, then to the left of the seemingly living room area was a dining room. To the right, there was a stair way leading up to 3 rooms and a bathroom. At the end of the hallway, there was dangling string, so If you pulled on it, a ladder to the attic would come down. If you chose not to take the stairway up, there was a bathroom to the left, next to a closet and a stairway leading down to the basement and laundry room. When they reached the three rooms, they first went to the one furthest down the hallway. It had white walls, and there was a desk against the wall. In the corner was a queen sized bed, with a shelf of the wall holding an epee. Below the shelves was a large book shelf, with books like " _Sun Tzu's Art of War_ " and " _So you don't want to be shit at fencing_ ".  
"What kind of dumbas reads this kind of stuff? Not me, i'll tell you that. School is over, that means no books, that means no book room." and Tommy walked out of the room, Tubbo following. The next room was in the middle, about 2 feet from the stair way. The walls were yellow, and it seemed like a normal room, except for the door, which was being stuborn and wouldn't open without a bit of force. In the bare closet, a guitar was propped against a wall. If you really payed attention, you could feel a bit of wax on the floor. _Weird._  
The third room had dark green walls. There were photos on the wall, thick layers of dust on top, so much it weighed in on the glass, breaking it, and making the pictures hard to see. Other then that, another normal room. 


	5. I can hear through these walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh idk, a continuation of the story? Yeah! That's it :3

It took the boys about an hour to move everything in and set it all up. They decided that Tommy would have the yellow room, and Tubbo the green one. Tubbo liked his room, it had a window where if you stuck your head out, you could have a nice view of a bee's nest. Tubbo decided to go out and get some food, so they didn't have to order in for the first week, leaving Tommy alone. (I depict normal rooms have a desk, don't judge me!) Tommy headed to his desk, where he had set up a computer. He began to play minecraft, sliding on his headphones and yelling a whoever was on the call. Despite headphones on, and in a call, he could something.  
 _Creeeeak._  
Tommy deafened for a second, as he pretended to be distracted by his game, but listened closely...  
 _Thunk._  
It sounded like something hit the floor. He could hear something dragging across the carpet behind him, and the sound of something sitting on his bed. Guitar strings were being strummed, and music filled the quiet house...

_One, two, three four_

_"I think this time I'm dying_

_I’m not melodramatic_

_I'm just pragmatic beyond any_

_Reasoning for thinking I've got_

_Fuckin’ rabies, or something_

_I think this time I'm dying_

_I think this time I'm dying"_

Tommy slowly turned around, the light from his window shining on a translucent man with fluffy brown hair in black pants, converse, a yellow sweater, and red beanie. Oh! and glasses. His sleeves were rolled up, which revealed a burn mark, and tears seemed to drip onto his guitar. He looked up at Tommy  
"You can see me?"  
Tommy was in awe, but confused as hell and... not scared... sympathetic? Tommy left the voice chat, and just stared at the ghost. It was like this for a minute. Finally, Tommy snapped out of it. He jumped up and point at the ghost  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, but I guess i'll go first, I live here with my brother and dad."  
Tommy was confused  
"But me and Tubbo booked this house, and how come we haven't seen you around?"  
The ghost stuck its hand through it's own chest   
"Maybe because me and my family are dead?"  
Tommy was to busy being confused he didn't notice Tubbo returned. There was a knock at the door. Tommy turned his head towards Tubbo entering, and he looked back at where the ghost was, but he vanished along with the guitar.

  
  
  



	6. When minds meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More story, ghosts meet the boys :3

"Woah! That's so cool!" Tommy was informing Tubbo about what happened. It stead of fear, his eyes glistened with admiration

"I wish I could've met them, from your description, they seem so cool!"

"We could always try to talk to them, if you want" Tommy said, looking up some ghost contact methods. 

Tubbo's face lit up "Really!?" Tommy nodded. They took about 15 minutes to find a somewhat proven method, but not to crazy either. The ended up with nothing, so they went with the classic notepad thing.

\-----

The boys sat at the table in the dining room. They had a notepad, a pen, and determination to talk to these ghosts. 

"How should we start this?" asked Tubbo, but Tommy just shrugged. Tubbo wanted to do this, not him, he assumed Tubbo to do everything.

"Alright then" Tubbo looked around, not trying to shout somewhere specific except at people "If anyone is here, feel free to say hi!" he looked at the notepad, waiting for something to be written. A gust of cold wind blew by the boys. _No windows were open._ Tubbo smiled as the pen was lifted. It took a few trys to pick it up, but it finally seemed to be in a good grip. Although the handwriting was a bit shaky, it was legible.

"Hi, i'm Phil"

Tubbo looked at the notepad 

"Hi then Phil! My name is Tubbo, and my friend here is Tommy" he waved at the floating pen, and it seemed to wave back.

Tommy looked at the pen "Are you the one who sung that song? It was nice..."

A chuckle echoed throughout the walls, it seemed fatherly. Light peeked through the windows, it seemed to shine on one chair, showing the same translucent man in the beanie and sweater, holding his guitar, leaning back on the chair, feet on the table.

 _Damn, he's tall._ That was Tubbo's first thought

"No way Phil is me, he doesn't even look like me" said the man. He had a neutral expression, except for a bit of amusement in his eyes. 

"If you aren't Phil, who are you?" asked Tubbo. Tommy was just watching, he didn't really care about these ghosts as long as they didn't bug him. 

"I'm Wilbur, and Techno" he looked against the wall behind Tommy "Is right there" he pointed at a guy with a long, pink, and loose braid. He wore a kingly outfit, with a red cape and fluff, black boots and pants, a white ruffly shit with a belt, and a boar mask. Tommy nearly jumped out of his seat when he looked behind him

"Holy shit" Tommy looked at "Techno"

_An edgy name for an edgy guy_

Tubbo's eyes sparked with an idea

"Hey, would you guys mind if we filmed this?" Tubbo and Tommy were streamers. They did inform their fans on Twitter saying they wouldn't be doing anything streaming or uploading wise due to moving locations and having to settle in.

A new shape appeared where the pen was held. You could make the assumption that this was the one they called Phil. He wore a green kimono, with a black jacket, sandles, and a green and white striped bucket hat. It looked weathered, but loved. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Phil looked at his boys, Techno and Wilbur. It didn't look like they cared, so he gave the young boys a thumbs up.

Tommy smiled, happy to have some content. "I'm going to grab my phone, i'll be right back" and he dashed to his room

Tubbo just kind of... sat there with the ghosts. It became awkward fast

"So, if you did die, do you know how?" asked Tubbo

While Wilbur's face stayed the same, Phil and Techno grew visibly uncomfortable.

"It-it's complicated"

"No it's not, it was a fire, what's complicated about that?" asked Techno

"Who started the fire?" asked Tubbo, and Techno and Phil's eyes grew wide. They took a quick glance at Wilbur, who was now quietly playing around with melodies on his guitar. His pant cuffs were rolled up a bit. If you looked closely, there was a burn that crept up his foot on to his ankle.

"He didn't do it on purpose! It was just an accident" Phil re-assured Tubbo. Tommy came thundering down from the stairs with his phone  
"Let's make content!" he yelled.

For the rest of the night, the ~~people~~ beings in the house all got to know each other. They established rules, filmed some spoopy content, and just bonded in general. It was a nice time, and in about a week, they already felt close.

  
  
  



	7. Update Announcement thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement thing

Hi! Dispy here, this is out of AU. Just wanted to inform you this section i'm writing right now, and what you're reading right now is just a recap and update/announcement thing. If you want, you may skip to the next chapter if it has been released, you won't be missing much.

Alright! First, for the recap.

Tommy and Tubbo decided to get a vacation home for the summer, they wanted a change of scenery from their houses. They find out the house is haunted by three ghosts, a father to the other ghosts, Phil; the older brother Technoblade, Techno for short; and Wilbur, the younger brother. Within a week, they bonded together.

**This ends the recap.**

**Here's the announcement!**

Hiiiii! So, I just copy and paste off the copies I have of the last story, so sorry if it's a bit out-dated.

I just joined the other day, and i'm so happy some people are enjoying my fan fic. Sorry about the short chapters though. To make up for them, I will try and release multiple chapters per day (usually 2, more if i'm feeling creative). However, do expect a decline of work during weeks. I have courses to take and tests to study for, not to mention homework, so that will limit what I release on week days. I have so many ideas for other fan fics (all platonic, mostly), so this may not be updated after I do a bit of these 2 other ideas I really like. I'll give you a hint at the end notes ;3. Regarding this work, the next few chapters may seem like oneshots, which they technically are, **but I promise they have to do with the plot!!** Also, if you have any oneshot ideas, lemme know in the comments! I need one or two fillers between a big event I'm planning. I hope you all continue to love my work.

**Thank you all so much for the book marks and kudos. I really appreciate it.**

Have a wonderful day :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint for idea 1:  
> (This is based off an rp i'm doing in a server, so ye-. All og ocs)  
> The lights flickered, and a haze drifted into the room. The gathered people looked around at the haze, and felt light-headed. They passed out, and when the got up, something felt...different.  
> Hint for idea 2:  
> "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TO MCYT HAS TALENT!"


	8. L'awkward L'cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo L'cast drama :3

Tubbo and Tommy where in their rooms, sitting at their computers. Today was the day of their L'cast! Hbomb was hyping up the chat, and guiding them to the pond where it was held. "Welcome to L'cast everyone, today featuring Tubbo and TommyInnit!" you couldn't hear anything except for the three in a call, but the chat was going crazy, and someone was playing a stock audio of crowd cheering. Everyone settled into the boats and began fishing. The questions got weirder and weirder, some you could tell were from chat, some from H, others that were unclear. Tubbo looked behind him. Chat became confused as they saw (and partially heard) him talking to no one. H even paused Tommy in one of his rants to ask Tubbo what he was doing. "Hey, Tubbo, you there? Who are you talking to?" Tubbo looked confused for a moment "I'm talking to Phil"

"Well, I guess this is a perfect segway in to the next question. Did you have any imaginary friends? And if so, what were they like?" Tubbo paused for a moment "Phil is not an imaginary friend, he is a ghost and very much is real" announced Tubbo, a bit hurt

In Tubbo's chat, they began spamming "PHSYCIC TUBBO"

H started in a sarcastic tone "What is this "Phil" like?"

"Well," Tubbo looked back behind him "Phil has blonde hair, he has a green and white striped bucket hat, and he wears a green kimono with sandals and a black jacket"

"How'd you meet him?" A hidden expression of concern started breaking through on H's face "Well, as you know, Tommy and I rented a house for the summer. Apparently, there was a fire here, and the 3 residents died. Now they're ghosts and haunt this house! But they're really nice" H's keyboard clicked as a discord notification popped up on Tubbo's screen. His facial expression turned hurt. "Yes, I am perfectly ok! You do not need to worry about my sanity. Now can we get back to L'cast?" asked Tubbo firmly, but a bit hurt. No one noticed, but Tommy had left his room during this, grabbed some crisps, and now he was crunching, mic muted on discord, talking to his chat.

The rest of L'cast was a bit awkward. H trying to mask his concern for the 16 year old, but ultimately failing. Tommy made the mistake of winning and choosing the chest full of rotten flesh and leather. Surprisingly, he was quite happy because for what ever reason he needed these supplies. Tubbo was left with fish, mob drops from fishing, and quite a few enchantment books and fishing rods.

They were a bit salty toward H for the rest of the **week**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm i luv me some teenage angst! sorry its been a bit since posting, got some stuff i needed to take care of, but im back!  
> Thank you so much to Kcat for beta-ing my this chapter and helping me figure out what to do. Go sub to her!  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8Bn8c8WfoUC00xIb1o4M4A?view_as=subscriber  
> https://www.instagram.com/kcatplays/


	9. Best of Bees and Best of Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees, gardens, PTSD, Twitch categories, and guitars.

Tommy was playing Minecraft when he heard a shriek come from outside. He was streaming, so a distant squeal could be heard as he fell out of his chair.

"FUCK" he yelled as he got back up. He told chat he would be back, and played a clip of tubboat as he went to check on thy scream.

He ended up going outside as he was met with a Tubbo looking at a bee hive, eyes wide in awe.

"Bees..." Tubbo muttered Tommy put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder, and he jumped back, making a weird shocked gargling scream

"asrgkuhjasyj"

"You ok there? It looked like you were high, looking at those bees"

"Why would I not **bee**?" Tommy groaned at the joke

"You had me come out here to look at bees when I was streaming, what a perfect use of time" he said sarcastically

"Actually, I didn't."

Tubbo turned to Tommy, dead serious

"The bees called you out here. They have to talk to you Tommy, this is a matter if life and death Tommy." he put his hand on Tommy's shoulder

" **Life and death** " The boys fell over laughing

They were to busy laughing they didn't realize Phil float over

"You boys alright?"

"Yeah. Why are you out here?" questioned Tommy

"I came to manage my garden" he looked to the side of the house, where there was a garden, with pikes out of the ground showing what was growing

"So you made that?" Tubbo asked

"Yes, I did. In fact, the night... **it** happened, I was gardening when I heard a scream..." Phil grew visibly uncomfortable. Awkward tension lingered in the air

"Well, I have nothing to do, could I help you with your garden?" Tubbo requested

"Sure, come on over" and they walked over to the garden

"OH SHIT, I HAVE A STREAM TO ENTERTAIN" and Tommy dashed back to his computer. When he got back, he saw a certain ghost in his chair...singing to chat?

"What the fuck Wilbur, what are you doing?" Tommy noticed his stream changed from Minecraft to Music

"I'm entertaining the stream **you abandoned** " Wilbur glared at Tommy

"I did not abandon my stream! I heard Tubbo scream and went to investigate" Out of the corner of Tommy's eye, he saw the viewer count had doubled since he was last there, and the chat was spamming "FIGHT". Even the mods were abusing their powers to take part.

One donation stuck out though "Who even is Wilbur?" the TTS read.

Tommy ushered Wil away, then got back into his chair and changed topics of the stream

"If you watched the L'cast earlier this week, you heard Tubbo talking about ghosts Wilbur is one of those ghosts" the chat switched from "FIGHT" to "GHOSTYINNIT"

"Anyways, for the good of my analytics, this stream will become a music stream" Wilbur came back in and carried on with his music


	10. Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Techno chapter! Sorry bout it being shot, I was in the mood for some poetry.

Techno remembered it as clear as day, but it was as stuffy as smoke.

The snap, just listening to it felt so satisfying, but in the moment it was terrifying

Techno remembered how it felt

The tons of splintered wood and crooked nails toppling down on him, not to mention the burning sensation that hit him

Techno remembered how it smelled

The ash seeped into his nose, smoke clawing its way in to his throat

Techno remembered how it looked

The blazing inferno he calls his home felt like it was out to get him.

The fire was roaring, things had fallen down or toppled over.

Techno remembered how it sounded. Shaky breathing. A creak and a snap. A shriek he didn't know was from him. Then his ears ringing.

Techno wished he didn't remember this

Techno wished he didn't have to wake up as this translucent fucker

Techno wished he could just die in peace

But Techno doesn't think that anymore

Techno has his dad, his brother, and these 2 annoying little shits (who he wont admit very often that he likes having around)

Techno may have found his peace

**but then...**


	11. It felt like the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac n cheese, windows, PTSD (one again). Sorry guys, I was really excited when I got this idea so I made build up :3

They didn't expect the flames  
Why would they?  
Would they do it on purpose?  
Who would want to burn down their own house?  
No! No no no no no!  
 _Then why did it happen_

Tubbo was streaming, Tommy was making mac n cheese, turning on the gas stove  
"TUBBO"  
"WHAT"  
"I FOUND PIGSTEP"  
Tubbo dashed upstairs, not realizing the stove was left on, and his thundering knocking a spoon he was to use for stirring getting pushed into the burner

Phil floated in from the front door when he saw flames in the kitchen  
 _No no no no no_  
Images of flames consumed his mind, the shriek of Techno, searching for a dead Wilbur  
He was frozen in fear, PTSD taking over his mind  
"HOLY SHI- TOMMY, TUBBO, THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE"  
Techno shouted

Tubbo and Tommy were chilling in Tommy's room. They had switched over to "Just Chatting" after a successful disc hunt.  
 _They doomed themselves by laughing_  
 _They couldn't hear Techno shouting for them_

Techno bounded up the stairs, not like anyone could hear it though  
He reached the room, and memorys of Wilbur screeching, nails scraping against the door  
It felt like his memories were taking him hostage

They only noticed the flames in the reflection of the screen, and the rising temperature  
Their chat started screaming fire, and they looked behind them  
"WHAT THE FUCK" Tommy ran to the door knob  
It was fidgety  
Tubbo was at the window "It isn't to far down, we can jump!"  
 _Snap judgement doesn't always save you_  
The two boys jumped out, followed by 2 screams  
The stream ended with flames, screaming, and a concerned chat  
and ghosts with PTSD


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch what happens next

When Tommy woke up  
Wait, did Tommy even wake up?  
He wasn't sure. He was below his window next to...  
"TUBBO. WHAT THE FUCK WAKE UP!" he started shaking Tubbo, trying to get him to wake up  
*Thank god he did*  
"Huh-"  
"Tubbo, I thought you were dead!"  
"Well i'm not, and neither are you, so that's good"  
"Come on, we should go see what kind of damage we have to deal with"  
The two boys walked to the house  
*They didn't notice two identical people sprawled on the ground where they once were*  
When Tubbo reached for the door knob, he wasn't expecting for his hand to go through it  
*He also didn't expect to see the door knob through his hand*  
It was a minute before the 2 came to their senses  
"Holy shit Tubbo..."  
"We're dead"  
There was tears  
Then there was Phil, Wilbur, and Techno  
Then there was explanation  
Then more tears  
Then a big hug

They truly were...

**Ghosty Bois Inc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm everyone for reading! I really enjoyed writing this, and omg I was waiting to write the ending  
> I WAS SO EXCITED  
> Anyways, thank you to my best friend Kcat for beta reading, encouraging me to continue, and writing a chapter!  
> You guys are loved, you are appreciated, and thank you for reading!  
> Make sure to check out my other works, I have a new one i'm gonna release today.  
> Baiiii y'all  
> -Dispy :3


End file.
